falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Radio Freedom
|footer = Radio Freedom broadcasting equipment }} Radio Freedom is a radio station in the Commonwealth in Fallout 4. Background Before the Battle of the Castle, Radio Freedom was the main communication network for the Commonwealth Minutemen. Based out of the Castle after reclaiming it for the Minutemen during Taking Independence, the station broadcasts violin music and is one way to receive the potentially story-relevant Minutemen quest Old Guns. Afterwards it is useful while calling in artillery bombardment, and necessary to complete With Our Powers Combined. Like Preston Garvey, Radio Freedom will distribute radiant Minutemen quest. Up to three of these quests can and be triggered in less than a minute either by actively listening to the broadcast via Pip-Boy, or simply by being in earshot of the Castle or any other radio playing the station. If the Sole Survivor already had less than three such quests in their quest log prior to tuning into Radio Freedom, the broadcast will fill up that number to the maximum of three before starting to announce that there is nothing of note to report in the Commonwealth. Ignoring them until they expire results in various amounts of negative consequences for the respective settlements. Those who wish to keep their settlements intact and their quest log clean are therefore advised to steer clear of the Castle (or turn off its loudspeaker) and any radio tuned into Radio Freedom as much as possible. To this end, note that listening to the broadcast is in no way required in order to successfully call down artillery bombardment by means of deploying an artillery smoke grenade. It is, however, useful to determine exactly when the bombardment is about to start and when the barrage is over. Broadcasts * "This is Radio Freedom, Broadcasting All Day, All Across the Commonwealth! This Message is for the general, If you're listening. We have a...situation at the castle. Nothing's happening--what the--HEY! you can't do that!!!" * Ronnie Shaw: "All Right, listen up "General". get your Heinie back here Pronto. This is Ronnie Shaw. You've never heard of me, but you'll want to talk to me. All Right, Don't get your panties in a bunch! you can have your precious mic back." *''Umm...Okay...Sorry about that, folks!'' * "This is Radio Freedom, The Voice of the Minutemen! All Quiet, which is how we like it!" * "This is Radio Freedom, The Voice of the Minutemen! It is now . Stay safe out there." Appearances Radio Freedom appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs It's possible for Radio Freedom to stop playing at some point in the game. * To fix the bug on PC, the quest Taking Independence needs to be set back using console commands. Open the console and type . This will set back the objective of the quest to "power the transmitter," so make sure that the transmitter is not connected to a source of power before entering the command. After reconnecting the transmitter, one of the minutemen will start the broadcast. Upon reporting to Preston Garvey, the quest will be completed and the player character will be rewarded with XP. * Another fix is to use an artillery smoke grenade. After the targeting broadcast, Radio Freedom will resume its normal routine. Video Radio Freedom playlist Category:Fallout 4 radio stations es:Radio Libertad ru:Радио Свобода